1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a liquid crystal display device is driven at a high refresh rate, a period during which a video signal may be input to a pixel electrode is short. Therefore, there has been known a problem that a potential of the pixel electrode does not reach to a desired potential and thus image quality deteriorates.
Therefore, in JP 2008-209890 A, the following measures are taken to suppress the deterioration of image quality. That is, during a horizontal period (or 1H period), a voltage obtained by adding a predetermined voltage to a gradation voltage corresponding to a gradation value is input as the video signal to the pixel electrode, and then the gradation voltage is input as the video signal to the pixel electrode. This is a driving method called pre-charging.